


I think I wanna marry you

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Proposals, friends to fiancé, haha idk wtf im doing, hinted doyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: "So what's your answer, babe?"If this turns out bad, and it was just the remaining alcohol in Jaehyun's system speaking then tomorrow morning they could just say it was a misunderstanding then move on. Sicheng is also tipsy so he can blame the alcohol for fucking up.





	I think I wanna marry you

It was a typical Friday night for them to go to the bar and flirt with people until they can't remember a single thing. Sicheng whines as he unbuttons at least two buttons from his satin shirt and fanned himself up while watching Jaehyun get dragged to the dance floor by some random stranger he couldn't care less about. 

"Drinks?" Doyoung offer him up which he gladly accepts, downing the shot in one go feeling his throat burn. His gaze still follows Jaehyun. Doyoung settles beside him starting to get touchy as the alcohol gets into him,hands lingering on his thighs for not long as Yuta gets a hold of him and hugged him tightly, Sicheng just smiles. 

"Don't you think, you had far too much drink by now?" Yuta voices his opinion, Sicheng downs another shot. He hums. 

"Not yet." Yuta hisses, Doyoung probably groped his thighs too hard. He laughs it off glancing back to the crowd filled center where Jaehyun is now not to be found, he drinks again. 

Soon, he stops drinking, vision starting to blur while Jungwoo still tries to talk to him and mildly hearing Doyoung whispering filthy things to Yuta who looks like he's about to burst in a second. Jaehyun still hasn't returned. 

"Where's Jaehyun?" Finally, he thought, someone asked.

"Asking for me?" Jaehyun says as Sicheng lifts his gaze to look at the latter who winks at him, he just smiles. He scoots over as Jaehyun sat beside him making Doyoung whine again saying it's too cramped. It didn't take too long till Yuta finally snapped, urging Doyoung up and declares that they will be off as Ten howls, literally howls and Jungwoo smiles as them while Sicheng and Jaehyun just waves them goodbye. 

Everyone started bidding goodbye after Yuta and Doyoung, Ten insists they go for a round two which they all declined except Jungwoo and soon, the two were out of their sight and they each respectively retreat to their cars and went home. Jaehyun promised to take Sicheng home, he feels Jaehyun wraps his arms around his shoulder as they walked towards his car. 

Jaehyun settles Sicheng on the shotgun seat and clicks his seat belt though Sicheng said he can do it himself, Jaehyun just laughs closing the door and sitting by the driver's seat and before he can even get the car started Sicheng speaks up. 

"I still don't wanna go home, would you mind if we went around the city?" He says looking at Jaehyun who just smiles and starts up the car. 

"As you wish." And the sound of the engine starting fill his ears. 

The city tonight was the most alive Sicheng has seen it, and it's ironic at how dead ass o'clock it is. He opens the window letting the air hit his face, the alcohol slowly wearing off of him but still tipsy. 

"Enjoying it?" Jaehyun's voice breaks him out of his trance glancing again at the male, and nods when Jaehyun looks at him briefly. 

He rolls back up the window and settles on his seat, contented as they drive past the church and off to mcdonalds to get some ice cream. 

"Can I crash at yours tonight?" He asks as he bites on the ice cream in his spoon.

"Sure, you're always welcome." And they drive back to Jaehyun's. 

The apartment lit up as Jaehyun opened the switch and walks towards the kitchen fetching Sicheng some water as he plops down the coach slowly letting in the fatigue that settles him as the adrenaline fades. Sicheng follows him plopping beside him groaning as his ass he the remote to which Jaehyun just laughs at. 

They sit in silence for a while until Jaehyun changes his position now looking at Sicheng, looking like he's about to say something. 

"What is it?" There, he notices how Jaehyun glows. The moonlight that illuminates the room cascades onto his features which makes him look angelic and Sicheng thinks this is a sin. 

"Nothing." Jaehyun goes back to his position, eyes closing as he sighs. 

….. 

"You look really hot tonight." Jaehyun says. Sicheng thinks his ears deceived him. 

"Wow, thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Jung." What Sicheng meant to say was, you're fucking hot too. The leather jacket was doing a thing to him but of course, he would never admit it. 

Something, dumb must have lit up in Jaehyun's head as he comes face to face with Sicheng again, lips dangerous close to each other as he smiles. 

"So, I got an idea."

"How dumb is it?" Jaehyun pouts, Sicheng might lose it. 

"You see, it's a beautiful night, how about we get married?" 

Married. 

MARRIED. 

Sicheng’s eyes widen at the mention and pushes Jaehyun off wearing a disbelief look on his face. 

"You're crazy."

"Maybe?" 

"Were not even together." That kinda hurt his heart but it was the truth, Sicheng only danced alone with his feelings for Jaehyun and now, what was he asking for again? 

Jaehyun shrugs. "Why not jumpstart our relationship by getting married then?" 

"Are you hearing yourself? Jung Jaehyun, you're a hopeless romantic, getting married overnight doesn't seem like you. Plus, do you even like me?" 

Probably, it was the alcohol talking in Jaehyun as his lonely single days finally got into him that he is desperately asking to be married. Sicheng's loud thoughts were cut off as Jaehyun speaks. 

" Hm, who said I didn't like you?"

" Were best friends? Bros for life???" 

"As if, you're not madly in love with me, I know it, Sicheng." He froze. 

"What the fuck, you dick." Sicheng faces Jaehyun again, glaring this time at the smiling dimpled boy. 

"So what's your answer, babe?" 

If this turns out bad, and it was just the remaining alcohol in Jaehyun's system speaking then tomorrow morning they could just say it was a misunderstanding then move on. Sicheng is also tipsy so he can blame the alcohol for fucking up.

He looks at Jaehyun's eyes once more and musters up a reply. 

"Yes." Jaehyun smiles again, brighter this time. 

"I like you too, let me at least tell you that." 

"Is this your proposal? No rings or anything?" 

"Wait." Jaehyun, fishes out a small elastic band from his supply table and ties it around Sicheng’s ring finger, making a cross. 

"I never thought that I would get proposed at like this." They laugh. 

"It will be an interesting story, won't it be, fiancé?" Sicheng’s heart jumped at the word. Jaehyun stares at him again, this time eyes trailing on his lips as he leaned closer, then closer. Sicheng closes his eyes. 

It was light at first, Jaehyun's soft lips pressed against his, sending his brain into haywire as he always thought about this. Next thing, he picks up was Jaehyun moving against his lips, as he accepted the kiss and matched with him. He tilts his head a bit deepening the kiss as he feels Jaehyun's hands on his nape. He pulls away when it gets too overwhelming, staring back at Jaehyun's eyes which turns into a crescent shape when he smiled. 

Jaehyun traps Sicheng between his arms and kisses him again, harsher this time. 

The morning came, Sicheng feels warmth beside him which is definitely not just a normal extra pillow. He hisses as he screws his eyes shut, his head ring in the worst possible way as he turns around and comes face to face with Jaehyun, panic settling in him as the memories of last night rushes back to him. He wishes it was a dream, but he looks at his right hand, where in his ring finger is a blue elastic band tied on it. 

He finally feels the hands on his waist as Jaehyun groans eyes opening, staring directly at Sicheng as he smiles. 

"Hi, babe, slept well?" He asks, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, Sicheng still can't believe it. 

"Was what happened last night real or was that just an alcoholic illusion?" Jaehyun raises his hands up, the elastic band being illuminated by the sun.

He gets his answer. 

"Let's start getting ready, shall we? We still have a wedding to plan for today." And Jaehyun steals one last kiss on the still dumbfounded Sicheng. 

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, so uh this is inspired by the song marry you djsjjdd this is really dumb im sorry😭


End file.
